virtual_world_peerless_white_emperorfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
World
Basic World Info * I'm not caught up with the story so all of this is older stuff (Chapter 39) * I will be creating character pages that go in depth on when and where character show up and the items plus stats they gather as time goes on. (3ish months) * You might see me in a few different light novel fandoms as time goes on so I will be leaving links between my fandom pages as a way to show readers what my recommendations are. (2ish years) Real world: The story is placed in "24XX" an advanced, real world setting with "powers" that are a key feature of life. The main character, Ye Cang and his three friends Zhang Zhengxiong, Lie Le, and Wu Na attend the same university and play the game "New Age - Conviction". The group of boy's are currently all part of a "Combat Unit", that has been disqualified from taking part in the combat class. With Wu Na joining them as a room mate and wanna be lover of Ye Cang. The main character is shown to have a power that displays extreme speed and fighting prowess. While Zhang Zhengxiong is abnormally strong, and Lei le's power is extreme luck. Wu Na has also not shone any sort of power. French Version : L'histoire se place en l'an "24XX", un monde avancé avec des pouvoirs qui sont des éléments clés de la vie. Le personnage Principal, Ye Cang et ses 3 amis, Zhang Zhengxiong, Lie Le et Wu Na sont dans la même université et joue le jeu "Nouvelle Age - Conviction". Le groupe de garçon font actuellement partit de "L'unité de Combat", ils ont été interdit de participer a la classe de combat. Avec Wu Na qui les rejoint en tant que colocataire et amoureuse "wanna be" de Ye Cang. Le Personnage principal démontre un pouvoir lui donnant une vitesse extrême et une incroyable capacité à combattre. Tandis que Zhang Zhengxiong est anormalement fort, le pouvoir de Lei Le est une incroyable chance. Wu Na ne montre pas posséder de pouvoir *Major Spoilers* In the real world, our main character is a honorary member of a "fighting organization" called "Dragon group". (I think this was lost in translation and it is actually "The Dragon Group".) He is also part of the group called the "Ten Commandments" in which he holds the 7th seat. We currently know the nicknames of three of the characters and that our main character doesn't like to attend their meeting. The three we know are "White Devil" - our main character, "Ardent Wind", and "Hunting flame". From the "Dragon Group" we currently know "Qing Yun", Hong Ling, Ren Long, and Yue Lin. Direct Copy of the Translators "Character Glossary" I would like to preface this by stating that I did not make this. Please read the book and find the original page at " https://syzctranslations.github.io/translations/vwpwe/index ". (I'll create a page for the in-game world after a few days just let me catch up to the current "chapter 511". I bet someone is reading this and cringing because of how old this info is lol.) Warning: May contain spoilers as I will be using this as a glossary for skills and characters In Game Main Party * Ye Cang * Zhang ZhengXiong * Lin Le * Wu Na * Ye Tian * FrozenCloud Thorns and Roses (荆棘与玫瑰) * ThornyRose * FrozenBlood * GreenDew * ElegantFragrance * DyedLily Beauties at the Crossfire (烽火佳人) * BornFlirty Mad War (狂战) * YellowSprings * CloudDragon * BlackIce * VastSea Freedom Alliance (自由联盟) * NalanMoon * NalanBeauty * NalanMight * LooseCloud * NalanSuzy * NalanPureSoul Flame Dragon Union (炎龙会) * FlameEmperor Misty Rain House (通成员) * MistyVeil * WillowDream Others * SpyingBlade Out of Game Organizations Dragon Group (龙组) * Qing Yun * Hong Ling * Ren Long * Yue Lin 10,000 Souls (万魂) 10 Commandments (圣十议会) * Hunting Flame * Ardent Wind * White Devil Ye Cang (叶苍) Family name Ye, given name Cang (the color of the sky which can be blue or ash-gray). IGN: PaleSnow (苍雪) * This name is a combination of Ye Cang's Cang and QinXue's Xue. Race: Half-Elf Class: Ranger (Everything - All Rounder) Nicknames: Brother Lil'White, Bro, Silver Devil, White Hair Titles: * Blue Scaled Pioneer (蓝鳞先驱者) * Really New Village's Diplomat Hero (真新镇外交英雄) * Really New Village's Light (真新镇之光) Achievements: * Friend of the Fishmen * Really New Village's Hero (真新镇的英雄) Racials: * Diplomat (外交家) * Learned (学习) * Graceful (优雅) * Magic Power (魔力) * Aquatic Killer (水中杀手) Profession: * Cooking (Cooking / Identifying / Gathering) ++ * Barber + Talents: * Heart of a Ranger (游侠之心) * Ranger's Mashup Spirit (游侠的强制混搭精神) ++ * Clever and Deft (心灵手巧) + * Azeroth's Magic Proficiency (艾萨罗的法术精通) + * Mountain Forest Hunter (林间狩猎者) + * Eagle Eye (鹰眼) * Ranged Master (远程大师) * Rapid Reflex (急速反射) * Adventurer's Essentials (游击者纲要) * Tactics - Rapid Retreat/Persuit (战术·急速撤离/追击) * Beast Knowledge (野兽知识) * Instrument Expert (器乐达人) Skills: * Rapid Fire (急速秒射) * Straight Thrust (直线刺击) * Minor Healing Stream (次级水愈术) * Triple Shot (三连射) * Precise Shot / Strike (瞄准射击/精准打击) * Mirror Image (水影换形) + * Tidal Wave (水浪冲击) * Steal Spell (窃取魔法) + * Multiple Straight Thrusts (多重直刺) * Dashing Straight Thrust (直线冲刺) * Swift Retreat (急速逃脱) * Kakalika - Flame Blade (卡卡里卡·火刃加持) * Kakalika - Flame Burst (卡卡里卡·炎爆术) * Jack's Beast Taming Theory (耶奇的野兽驯化论) * Entangling Roots (蔓藤缠绕) * Thorns Armor (荆棘术) * Multishot (多重射击) * Meteor Shot (流星射击) * Kilaris's Shadow (基拉里斯之影) + * Shadow Step (遁入阴影) * Shadow Strike (影子打击) * Shadow Equip (影之装备) * Summon - Shadow Weapon (召唤.影子武器) * Ice Shards(碎冰刺) * Food Poisoning Arrows (烹饪之箭枝淬毒术) * Enchant Arrow - Fire (附魔箭·火) * Fire Arrow (火箭) * Explosive Arrow (爆炸箭) * Hunter's Mark (猎手印记) * Cloudwalk (云步) * Create Water (造水术) * Acid Spray (酸液喷射) * Acid Sting (强酸之刺) * Flame Lotus (火莲刃) * Light Strike Array (光击阵) * Mark of the Wild (自然印记) * Hunter Imprint (狩猎印记) Pet: * Weak Sauce () * Little Blue Feather () Zhang ZhengXiong (张正雄) Family name Zhang, given name Zheng (Straigh/Upright) Xiong (Male/Mighty/Powerful) IGN: HeavenShakingMight (雄震天) * This name uses the Xiong character from his name meaning mighty. Race: Human Class: War Priest (Constitution - Tank) Nicknames: A'Xiong, Brother Lil'Xiong, Shaking Bear * Shaking bear: The chinese raw can mean both blackbear and coward. It's a combination of the character for dog (maybe cause he keeps hitting on the girls) and bear (sounds like Xiong from his name). Achievements: * Really New Village's Hero (真新镇的英雄) Profession: * Smithing (Smithing / Mining / Smelting) Talents: * Feel Your Pain (感同身受) ++ * Strong and Tough Body (身强体壮) ++ * Lightning Reflexes (快速反射) * Cultivate Through Bitterness (苦修者的坚持) * Andarl's Light (安达卢之光) + * Strong Willed (精神反抗) * Heavy Armor Proficiency (重甲精通) * Heavy Armor Mastery (重甲精通) Skills: * Double Strike (二连击) * Aura of Vigor (健康之光) * Barbaric Tackle (野蛮冲撞) * Minor Healing Light (次级光愈术) * Aura of Protection (虔诚守护) + * Heavy Strike (重斩) * Advanced Aura Mastery (深度光环掌握) * Aura of Concentration (凝神光环) * Aura of Toughness (坚韧光环) * Berserk Recovery (狂暴恢复) * Holy Judgement (惩戒圣击) * Fierce Tiger Pounce (猛虎出击) * Thunderclap (雷霆践踏) * Warsong Aura (战争律动) * Berserk Recovery (狂暴恢复) * Stone Skin (石肤装甲) * Desperate Prayer (绝望祷言) Lin Le (林乐) Family name Lin, given name Le (Happy/Cheerful) IGN: HappyAndCheerful (开心乐乐) * Uses the Le character from his name meaning cheerful. Race: Human Class: Armed Merchant (Stength - Heavy Weapons Expert) Nicknames: Lele Achievements: * Really New Village's Hero (真新镇的英雄) Proession: * Fishing (Fishing / Identifying Aquatic / Creating Bait) + Talents: * Knockoff Alchemy (杂牌炼金术) + * Armed Merchant's Strength (武装商贩之力) ++ * Tenacious (坚韧) * Merchant's Benefit (商人逐利) * Lele Dart Technique (乐乐飞镖术) * Rule No.1 of Alulu's Forceful Marketing - The Truth is in the Fist (安露露的暴力推销守则第一条·拳头才是推销的真理) + * Backup Weapon (备用重兵) + * No Business is Not Bad (无商不奸) * Trade Secret - Shamelessness (买卖要诀.耍赖) Skills: * Crossed Eyes (斗鸡眼) * Heavy Strike (重斩) * Berserk (怒火涌动) * Whirlwind Strike (旋刃重击) + * Handcart Home Run (手推车全垒打) * Leap (野蛮冲撞) * Execute (斩首怒击) * Rising Slash (升龙斩) * Power of Money (金钱动力) * Negotiation Breakdown (非暴力不合作) * Lele Certain Hit Dart (乐乐飞镖决) * Handcart Charge (手推车冲锋) * One Handed Sword Drawing Secret Art (单手拔刀秘术·回龙闪/探龙闪) * Returning Dragon * Surging Dragon * Flash (拔刀斩.一闪) * Assault Charge (冲锋追击) * Wild Blows (狂击) * Money Maintenance (金钱养生) * Handcart Tornado (手推车旋风) * Armed Destuction (武装拆解) * Bone Penetrating Eyes (彻骨之眼) * Bull's Strength (蛮牛之力) * Mallow's Healing Medicine KNowledge (玛露丝的恢复药剂知识) Pet: * Little Ren (Rennes Tiger) Wu Na (吴娜) Family name Wu, given name Na (just a character used in female names) IGN: ??? Race: ??? Class: ??? (Wisdom - Wind/Ice Control Mage) Nicknames: Nana Talents: * Piercing Cold (寒冰刺骨) Skills: * Lesser Wind Blade (小风刃) * Minor Windstorm (次级群体风刃术) * Entangling Roots (蔓藤术) * Ice Arrow (寒冰箭) * Magic Missile (魔法飞弹) * Magic Knowledge (魔术智慧) * Chilling Wind (冰风刺骨) * Ice Spear (冰锥贯体) * Arcane Brilliance (奥能智慧) * Gale (强风扰) * Frost Armour (寒冰护体) Ye Tian (叶天) Family name Ye, given name Tian (Sky) IGN: NightSky (夜天) * Night sky in chinese is also Ye Tian (a different Ye but the same Tian) Race: Human Class: Paladin (Wisdom / Constitution - Healer) Nicknames: TianTian, Little Ye Tian, Little Girl Achievements: * Really New Village's Hero (真新镇的英雄) Proession: * Engineering Talent: * Paladin's Creed of Righteousness (圣骑士信条·正义) + * Owl's Wisdom (枭之睿智) * Paladin's Prayer (圣骑士的祈祷) * Intelligent (聪颖) Skills: * Minor Holy Shield (次级光盾吸收) * Rejuvenating Light (光疗恢复) * Entangling Roots (蔓藤缠绕) * Minor Healing Light (次级光愈术) * Blessing of Glory (荣光·祝福) * Light Pearl (光愈珠) * Blessing of Strength (力量祝福) * Beginner Level Revive (初级复苏之术) * Healing Chain (光疗链) Pet: * Emergency Ration (Kagu Bug General) Su BingYun (苏冰云) IGN: FrozenCloud (冰云) * Appears to be the same as her real name (unless that isn't her real name). Race: Human Class: Grappler Nicknames: Lil'Dino Achievements: * Really New Village's Hero (真新镇的英雄) Talents: * Attack and Defend (攻守兼备) * Inner Strength (内劲) + * Combo Masater (连击大师) * Toughness (刚体) * Qi Attribute - Wind (气劲属性.风) Skills: * Wolverine Strike (狼獾打击) + * Shouryuukenn (升龙拳) * Triple Strike (三连击) * Offence / Defence Stance (攻击/防守) * Qi - Collapsing Palm (内劲·崩拳) * Shattering Blow (碎裂打击) * Wyvern Kick (飞龙踢) * Leg Sweep (扫堂腿) * Kamaitachi - Sweeping Wind (镰鼬.旋风扫) * Mountain-Cat Strike (山猫打击) Qin Zhen (秦贞) Family name Qin, given name Zhen (Chaste) IGN: ThornyRose (刺玫) Race: Human Class: Fighter Nicknames: Madam, Sister Rose, Miss Rose Su BingXue (苏冰雪) Family Name Su, given name Bing (Cold/Ice) Xue (Snow) IGN: FrozenBlood (冰血) * Xue (Snow) and Xue (Blood) sound the same. Race: Human Class: Assassin Nicknames: Icy, Night Empress ??? IGN: GreenDew (青露) Race: Human Class: Mage Nicknames: Lil'Green Skills: * Magic Missile (魔法飞弹) * Tidal Wave (水浪冲击) * Lesser Fireball (小火球术) * Earth Spikes (石尖柱) Again I don't own this please read the original Translation at "https://syzctranslations.github.io/translations/vwpwe/index"